


Assassination Hero

by Hyenawrites



Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Gets Therapy, Bakugou Katsuki gets better at feelings, Crossover, Fluff, Humor, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Multi, Nonbinary Midoriya Izuku, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Trans Asui Tsuyu, Trans Bakugou Katsuki, ships won't be that relevant till later, that will show up later maybe, they all try their best okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyenawrites/pseuds/Hyenawrites
Summary: An AU where UA has a class 3-E course and some of our favorite heroes in training get a more unique approach to learning how to hone and use their quirks
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	1. A Whirlwhind of a Day

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually an AU I've been sitting on for a couple years and just now wrote something for it because I was finally able to sit down and write something for it. It's pretty OOC and doesn't follow canon very strictly because it's my AU and I just want to have fun with things because why not ya know? Also honestly updates will prbably be kind of slow because I am in college and will definitely be busy but I'll try my best to keep up some consistency with my posting. Hope you enjoy!!

Izuku sighed as he made his way home, limply carrying his ruined journal in his hand. Today was definitely worse than usual. Yeah Kacchan always had a habit of getting physical with him but he never thought the other teen would go as far as to tell him to basically kill himself. On top of that, to destroy his hero journal, somehow that had hurt the most.

Lost in his thoughts the young boy let out a sigh of defeat, completely unaware of his surroundings. It was because he was so lost in thought he didn’t notice the slime creature as it slowly made its way out of the sewer, easing its way around Deku’s legs and holding him in place. 

The most the boy could do was let out a scream in fear before the beast began surrounding him in its sludge, forcing its way through his mouth and nose, trying to take his body over. 

In a flash it was quickly over though as felt himself roughly pulled from the gelatinous creature. Isuku gasped for air as he laid on the ground before he felt his eyes widen at the sight of _All Might_ punching the slime villain before quickly collecting it into a jar. 

If the slime villain wasn’t going to kill him then honestly this probably was. 

All Might sat the jar down on the ground, having apprehended the villain and leaned down to check on the young teen. “Are you alright?”

There was a long stretch of silence as Deku just stared at his all time favorite hero. The man that had quite literally just saved his life. Then proceeded to do what he thinks anyone would have done in his situation and fucking _cried_ because he quiterally just almost fucking died and got saved by the man who was literally his role model.

Much like any other reasonable reaction All Might panicked over the crying teen. “Is there anything I can do are you hurt or something oh my gosh.” And of course, amongst all this panic the man forgot about the time limit on his own quirk and since today was just the day full of unexpected events for young Izuku he just watched in horror as a sudden billow of steam blew out and standing before him was the gaunt silhouette of the number one here. 

Well it certainly got him to stop crying, instead the boy just stared at him again in shock, tear stains still on his face. “What the fuck?” He softly whispered. If not for the fact that he wanted every single moment of this ingrained into his memory he probably would have fainted. As it were he didn’t plant on forgetting any of this.

It was just another long stretch of silence as Toshi tried to figure out just what the hell he was supposed to do now. After a few moments he just sighed and sat down next to the teen. “I assume you have questions?”

“How? Literally just _how_?”

The man hesitated for a bit before finally speaking up. “It was years ago during a battle that I got an injury that caused me to become like this. I lost a good portion of my stomach and lung along with damage to a few other vital organs.” He said as he lifted up his shirt, showing off the largy gnarly scar on his side. “It was damaged so deep and thoroughly that not even Recovery Girl could fully heal the extent of the damage.”

As he told his story, Izuku ran every fight he’d ever seen through his head, trying to place when an injury like this could have happened. “Was it your fight against Toxic Chainsaw?” He asked, it being the only fight he could think of where All Might had sustained a serious amount of damage.

He laughed bitterly, “No it wasn’t that one. This particular fight was never actually aired but it was some time after that battle. It was against a foe by the name of One For All. After that fight I’ve only been able to take upon my All Might form for short periods of time, the energy it takes to hold that form is immense. So, my heroing has become something that’s put on a bit of a time limit.”

Izuku absorbed all the information that he’d been told and something popped out to him. “What does that mean for All Might then? For the Symbol of Peace?”

Yagi grimaced. “That I’m not quite sure of yet. The future as it is now is full of uncertainty, but that does not mean it is hopeless. As long as I am able to take this form, even for a small while, I will gladly continue to uphold the symbol of peace.” He ended, his grimace blooming into a genuine smile as he finished what he had to say.

The teen looked at him with stars in his eyes. This was the hero he knew, the All Might that made him want to be a hero. This gave him an important question though, something he was scared to get the answer to but knew he needed to hear it, especially from his number one hero. “So, I’m quirkless.” He started/ “And all my life, I’ve looked up to you, and wanted to be a hero just like you. Everyone’s told me though that it can’t be possible. That because I don’t have a quirk I can’t be a hero but I need to hear it from you. Do you think I can be a hero?”

A heavy silence settled over them. Yagi knew he had to be careful with his words, because the last thing he wanted to do was break this poor kids heart because he didn’t say something properly. After a few moments he spoke. “I do, but maybe not in the traditional sense. Without having a quirk like mine I’m honestly not sure if you’d be able to be a hero like me exactly, but that doesn’t mean you can’t be a hero. There are plenty of underground heroes that have quirks that may not be based around strength and frankly their fighting has little to with their quirk and more to do with their skill and how they use it to their advantage.” He placed a hand on the teen’s shoulder. “So I want to say, _yes_. You can be a hero, maybe not exactly like me, but you don’t have to be just like me to be able to do something amazing.”

Izuku felt like a burden that had long weighed down in his chest was finally lessened at the man’s words. After years and years of people speaking down on him, saying how he could never be a hero, the one person he looked up to the most told him. _He had a chance_ , sure maybe he couldn’t be a hero like All Might. But the other told him, he still had the chance of being a hero and that spoke _volumes_ more than any other adult figure in his life ever had. Without any warning and tears streaming down his face the other tackled Yagi into a hug, thanking the man profusely for his kind words.

He laughed as he gently patted the teen’s back, thankful that he didn’t fuck up his words too much. It made him think of Nana a bit and her words to him when he’d asked her that same question. Maybe, just maybe- But no. The quirk had to be for someone worthy and while he could already see something great in the boy, that didn’t mean he was the one. It couldn’t. He only had one chance of passing it down and he couldn’t mess it up.

Finally after a few moments Izuku pulled away. “I’m sorry.” He Sniffled. 

Toshinori laughed. “It’s fine my boy, I’m glad I was able to give you a good answer.”

He beamed. “You gave me the best answer possible.”

The man awkwardly looked down at his watch, shocked to see the time. “Well I actually need to get going and turn in the slime villain.” He turned to grab the jar as he said this and froze at the sight of the tipped over empty jar. “Oh dear.”

Izuku also looked panicked at the empty jar. 

Without much further discussion turned back into his All Might form. “Well it was nice talking with you young man but I _really_ must try and find that slime villain.” Yagi didn’t wait for much of a response after this as he set off to find the killer, wanting to get him off the streets as soon as possible.

For a while Deku simply sat there and thought, went over that entire interaction and honestly he felt like he dreamed the entire thing. It was only as he finally got up and reached for his book bag that he realized. “Fuck I forgot to get an autograph!” He yelled to himself. Deku simply let out a disappointed sigh after this and finally began making his way home.

It was only after a good ten minutes or so that he came across another commotion. He stared confused at the large crowd that seemed to be panicking and quickly pushed his way through. His heart stopped at the sight before him as he saw Kacchan enveloped in the slime villain.

He looked around confused as he watched the _professional heroes_ seemingly scratch their heads as they looked around, unsure of what to do. He looked closely at the way Kacchan was trying to let off explosions, quickly being drowned out by the slime quirk.

Suddenly, like his body was moving on it’s own he got into action. Without even a second thought he threw his bag at the villain, using it as enough of a distraction to grab Katsuki and _pull as hard as he could_. He didn’t know where the strength was coming from but he used every ounce of it he had to desperately try and at least free the explosive blond’s hand so he could use his quirk. Paying no mind to the voices around him he almost cried in relief when he managed to pull Katsuki’s hand through, the other not waiting even a second to start blasting the slime villain. 

Then, in a flash much like when All Might had arrived to help him the blond hero was there, quickly pulling Bakugou out of the villain before doing his signature Texas Smash, quickly apprehending the villain and _tightly_ sealing the jar this time.

Izuku was quick to catch Bakugou, holding the other teen in his arms and helping him sit up as he coughed up residual slime. “Why-” he rasped. “Why the fuck did you help me?”

The green haired teen gave him a confused look. “My body just, _moved on its own_ , and why wouldn’t I help you Kacchan.”

“Because I don’t deserve it.” The other said as he weakly tried to push him away.

Izuku frowned, before he could say anything though he was quickly interrupted by the heroes that had been on the seen.

“Young man you could have seriously gotten hurt or made the situation worse what were you thinking?” One of them scolded.

Never in his life had Izuku ever disrespected an authority figure, but hey there’s a first for everything and after his talk with All Might he’s feeling as bit emboldened. Also his current adrenaline rush was definitely helping things a bit. “Are you fucking kidding?” He asks, unbelieving of their words. “He was about to die because you all sat around twiddling your fucking thumbs waiting for someone else to show up! You have the au-” Before he could continue on to a whole rant he felt a hand rest upon his shoulder. Looking up in shock he saw All Might holding him back, a smile on his face.

“I believe that is enough.” He then handed the jar to one of the pros. “You can go ahead and take this to the precinct, I have things handled from here and the paramedics are already on their way.”

Taking this for the dismissal that it was the three walked away, feeling somewhat chastised by the small teen. Before another word could be said just moments later an EMT was there, picking up Katsuki. Izuku watched with worry as the other was taken away in the ambulance, eerily silent. As much as he wanted to get in the back with him he knew it wouldn’t be a good idea and instead watched it leave silently as All Might stood next to him. 

Finally though the hero spoke up. “I believe we need to talk, but I’m also now realizing I don’t know your name.” All Might said, laughing a bit.

Izuku looked up at him, those same stars from before still in his eyes. “It’s Midoriya Izuku.”

“Well Young Midoriya, I think it’s best if you and I talk. Please, follow me.”

Meanwhile in the back of the ambulance a traumatized Katsuki laid there on the way to the hospital and boy did he have _thoughts_. The first one being that he had an apology to make and it was a big one. 

Sitting there getting his vitals checked Katsuki thought about how for the first time, he was truly powerless. He was literally about to _die_ , and while pros stood around, hesitating and waiting around fucking _Deku_ . The quirkless idiot he’d pushed away time and time again rushed in and saved him without hesitation. He saw he was in trouble and didn’t care and actually _tried_ to do something.

And Katsuki, Katsuki hadn’t cried in years and later on he’d blame there still being slime in his eyes for the tears that streaked down his face as he was checked into the hospital. And as his mother hugged him and bickered and his parents made sure he was okay, he hoped to everything out there that he would still have a chance to make things right with Deku. Just for that stupid, selfless idiot, he was prepared to swallow his pride for a few moments and say something that he owed the other. And maybe, just maybe if Deku accepted, they could try and rebuild something again.

Back with Deku the other was sweating in his red air force-1s as he followed All Might to an empty beach. Without much prompting the other powered down to his Small Might form, even after seeing it already it was just something Izuku was going to have to take a while to get used to.

“You Midoriya, what you did earlier was incredibly reckless. You could have gotten yourself hurt or even worse killed.” Deku opened his mouth to try and defend himself but Toshinori help up a hand to stop him. “It was also one of the most heroic things I have seen in awhile. Your quick thinking and no hesitation were admirable and heroic. I saw something in you, that my mentor saw in me. The yearning to truly be a hero, and the heart of one as well. So I’m going to ask you and I want you to seriously think about this. Young Midoriya, would you like to become my student? In doing so, I’m going to pass something down to you that was passed down to me. Like I said to you before, I don’t expect you to become like me. To completely replicate my legacy, but for you to make something of your own. To make something new. So will you take me up on my offer?”

Deku stared at him for a long moment. “What-what does that mean exactly?”

“I have a quirk called One for All. It’s a stock based quirk that is now nine generations old. Years ago, much like you I was a quirkless teen who wanted to be a hero. Then Nana Shimura found me. She mentored me, and when the time was right, passed her quirk down to me, giving me the power that I have now. I must warn you, this quirk has a long and marred history. This quirk and its legacy are why All for One exists, why I have this scar. It’s something the public can’t know about. I see you as someone who won’t become the next Symbol of Peace, because I know Young Midoriya that soon, my era will come to an end, and that is not necessarily a bad thing. But I know that you will be able to bring forward something great. So what do you say.”

Wordlessly Izuku plopped down in the sand, trying to process everything that he’d just been told. It really was just a fucking _whirlwind_ of a day and he’d sworn more in the past day than he really ever did. Blame Kacchan for wearing off on him I guess. He was being offered something he always wanted, _a way to become a hero_ . I mean sure, All Might told him he could become a hero even without one and he did believe him, but he understood what this meant. All Might saw him as someone worthy of helping to carry on a _legacy_ in a way. Well not exactly since he’d stressed to him how he didn’t expect him to be the next hero of peace but just _him_ and-

Yagi looked on slightly puzzled as the teen just sat there in the sand, mumbling to himself. He slightly worried that he broke the young child but those fears were thankfully assuaged when the teen suddenly popped back up, mumbling now over.

“Yes.” Izuku said firmly. “You haven’t told me all that it entails but the answer is yes, because I know I can become a hero without a quirk if I try my hardest, but I can tell something like this is about more than just myself, about my pride. The fact that you’ve only met me twice but have decided that I’m someone that can be let in on this, that I can be trusted to become a part of this. It _means_ so much to me. So my answer is yes.”

A bright smile spread over Toshinori’s face. “Then I am proud to call myself your mentor, Yagi Toshinori.” Unable to resist himself because that’s just the kind of man he is, he pulls Izuku into a hug. “I hope much like my mentor to me, I am able to give you the guidance and strength you need as you make your way down this path.” With that Izuku just started crying because he’s in touch with his emotions and he’s not ashamed of crying okay. It’s a completely natural response to a lot of things thank you very much. 

Toshi only laughed at this, understanding that the other wasn’t sad by any means. After a few moments he pulled away. “Now, we’re going to have to put you on a very strict training regiment before we can do the quirk transfer. This is for the sake of your own safety and it’s what Nana did for me. It’s important to make sure your body is strong enough to handle the quirk otherwise you could seriously hurt yourself.” Taking out a piece of paper he wrote down his contact information and handed it to the other. “Contact me within the next few days and we can start working on a schedule. It’s best that I be getting on my way now though. Have a nice night Mirdoriya.” With that the man walked off, leaving Izuku in a daze yet again.

It was only after he’d gotten home that he realized, _he still hadn’t gotten All Might’s autograph_ .   
  



	2. Kacchan and Deku Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies are finally made and something new can finally start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou does a lot of thinking and tries his best to apologize. To be honest I like to think that much like me Bakugou internalizes a lot of thoughts and shit and because of that everything he says just is So Fucking Jumbled and it's why he's so quick to anger. He has no idea how to fully express himself and his go to emotion is anger because it's the only one he's fully familiar with and understands. Anyways! I hope you like the chapter! Pretty quick update because I've just been Hella inspired and was able to pop this out pretty quick!

For the first time in his short life Katsuki Bakugou was  _ nervous _ . He had every right to be of course, he was about to ask forgiveness for one of the only people that actually genuinely cared about him that he took for granted. It was a terrifying thing, but he could totally do this. 

Of course this is still Bakugou we’re talking about here and even nervous he had to make sure he gave a confident delivery. Couldn’t have some extras thinking he was slipping or something. So, before class started he walked over to Deku’s desk and slapped a hand down, quickly drawing the other teen’s attention away from his notebook. The green haired teen startled as he looked up at the other. There was a stretch of silence as they both awkwardly looked at eachother. Finally Izuku spoke up hesitantly. “Y-Yes?”

Bakugou couldn’t describe the emotion he felt in that moment, but what he did know was that it made him want to blow something up and he couldn’t decide if it was in a good way or a bad way. “Meet me on the roof during lunch nerd.” He finally grit out before grudgingly going back to his seat.

The blond boy felt the hours drag by as he waited anxiously for lunch. He nearly bolted out of his desk when the bell finally rang, ignoring the shouts of where he was going coming from the extras behind him. He needed to hurry up and get there before Deku because he  _ refused _ to be the last one there dammit. 

Once on the roof he took a deep breath as he leaned against the fence, trying to settle his nerves just a bit before the door finally opened, revealing none other than the nerd himself. 

Deku looked unsure as he walked over to the other teen, bento in hand. “Y-you wanted to see me?”

Katsuki only nodded, the words seemingly lodged in his throat as he stressed over what he was supposed to say. Finally after a few moments he decided to just say fuck it and spit it out. There was no use stressing over having the right words because honestly he’d probably spend the rest of his life asking for forgiveness anyways. This was just the first apology of many.

“I-” he hesitated. This quickly got Deku’s attention cause the Kacchan he knew  _ never  _ hesitated. “I want to say that I’m sorry.”

A heavy silence filled the air.

“Huh?” Deku asked, completely lost at this point. There was no way he was apologizing right now.

The other sighed. “Look I’m shit at words and this is probably gonna come out shitty but I’m sorry. For everything. I mean it, the way I’ve been treating you these last few years has been absolute ass and -and what I said to you last week. It was way too far and I know that this is probably the shittiest apology ever but I want to say it now because I know I already owe you so many and this is honestly just the start and-”

Izuku cut him off. “You’re rambling.” He said, smiling a bit. Low and behold since it was just a day of surprises he witnessed his childhood friend  _ blush _ at his words.

He scoffed. “Whatever. Look, the point is, I’m sorry Deku,  _ Izuku _ .” He said, using the other’s real name to stress the importance of his apology. “I’ve been a total asshole these past few years and the whole slime incident, it made me realize that. Because while all those pros stood around just doing  _ nothing _ you actually tried to help me. You acted like a  _ hero _ , an idiotic one, but a hero all the same. You helped save me. So, can we try being friends again?”

Deku just stared at him for a long few moments, frozen in place by his words. Of course, the waterworks started building up because something he’d always wanted, having his Kacchan back, came true. So he did what he always did, he cried and quickly pulled Bakugou into a hug.

“HEY!” The explosive blond yelled, trying to pull away from the crying teen’s grip but it was iron clad and honestly he wasn’t trying all that hard anyways. “You’re gonna get snot all over my uniform shitty nerd!”

All he got in response was wet laughter from Deku as he squeezed him tighter. “But Kacchan I’m so happy! Kacchan apologized and he wants to be my friend again!”

“Tch.” Katsuki relaxed slightly in the hold and slowly, every so slowly, wrapped his arms around Deku as well, softly reciprocating the embrace. Deku cried even harder at this. At this point the nitroglycerin quirk user just accepted the inevitability of the situation and let out a sigh while Deku cried the rest of his feelings out.

“I don’t understand how you’re forgiving me this easily.” Katsuki grumbled, still feeling that bit of guilt in his chest. Even if it did lessen a bit now that he’d finally apologized.

Izuku looked up at him and smiled. “Because Kacchan, I’ve always believed in you. You’ve always been my hero and I knew that one day it would be us again. You just got lost for a while.”

They made eye contact for a long while as silence stretched on. As he stared at the happy sheen of tears in Izuku’s eyes Bakugou promised himself that he would never hurt his friend like that again. He knew it would be hard, and that he would make mistakes, but he never wanted to be the cause of sadness for Izuku ever again. For once, he was willing to admit that he was wrong, to ask for  _ help _ , if it meant he could keep the other happy. Somehow, he still had this boy’s trust and like hell was he ever going to let it go to waste again. He shook his head. “You have too much faith in me.”

“Well it seems like you don’t have any.” Deku frowned. “So I’ll have enough for the both of us. Kacchan talks about how he’s the greatest ever and how he never half asses anything, so I know you’ll be the greatest friend again.”

And  _ dammit _ Katsuki was not going to cry okay? Just absolutely not. Yeah he was trying to be open about his feelings and shit or whatever but the unreasonable rage that filled him at the possibility of crying was too much and the last thing he wanted to do was blow up on Deku because he couldn’t handle the thought of himself shedding a few fucking tears. So instead he scoffed and gently pushed the other off of him. “Damn right nerd.”

He wasn’t ever going to say it, but he knew that was wrong somehow. The way he processed his emotions, the way anger seemed to be an afterthought that choked every other thing he tried to feel. Maybe, maybe if he wanted to be better for Izuku he should start there. The old hag had been nagging him about seeing a therapist or some shit anyways now that the slime incident was over. As much as every bit of his pride screamed at him about how he didn’t need help, about how he wasn’t fucking  _ weak _ he had to face the facts. He had hurt Izuku, because for some stupid reason he couldn’t feel right, he let other’s opinions consume him and he didn’t even know how to handle his own fucking emotions so maybe, maybe it was time he learned how to deal with it. He was Katsuki Fucking Bakugou for crying out loud, like hell was he just going to let his emotions rule over him. 

The moment over, Izuku finally sat down, pulling his bento into his lap. “Do you want to share lunch? My mom made katsudon!”

He rolled his eyes as he went to sit next to him, a small smirk on his face. “Of course she did.”

It wasn’t by any means perfect, but it was a start. It was an attempt, and honestly it was all the push both boys needed to rebuild something newer and better for themselves.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I hope you liked it!! Please leave a comment telling me what you thought! They're what keep me going! and of course please leave a kudos too cause those are alwasy nice,,,Anyways! I hope you guys are having a great winterbreak. I have like two days of finals left and them I'm finally free! Let's hope I can keep this writing streak going!!


	3. Help Doesn't Make You Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou finally asks for what he needs and Inko sees her son smile for the first time in a long while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm just,,,really pumpin chapters out at this point because I'm just really excited writing this to be honest and I want to hurry up and get to the good stuff haha. I hope you like the chapter! I also have a question for you guys at the end!

Katsuki sighed as he closed the door behind him. Today was just  _ filled _ with stressful conversations he knew he needed to have. It was one down now that he’d apologized to Deku and just one more to go. He had to talk to his  _ parents _ . If he was lucky though he could just talk to his dad about this since he knew how overbearing his mother would be about it.

Squashing down all the hesitancy and nerves he tossed his bag to the side as he took his shoes off, setting off to find Masaru so he could hurry up and get this conversation over with as soon as possible. Thankfully it didn’t take long to find the other who was already home, sitting in the living room. Which also meant his mother was still at work,  _ good. _

He stood in the doorway awkwardly for a couple of moments, not sure how exactly he should even start this conversation. Did he just come out and say ‘ _ Hey I think my brain is way too fucked up maybe we could try that therapy shit. _ ’?

Before he could delve any further though into that hypothetical conversation Masaru noticed him and gave the other a smile. “Katsuki,” he greeted. “Did you need something?”

Taking this as an invitation he stiffly made his way over to his father and sat next to him on the couch. “I-” he hesitated and scowled at that. He’d been doing so much  _ hesitating _ today. Maybe that slime incident affected him even more than  _ he  _ thought. He quickly pushed the thought aside, not because it was incorrect in some way but because he needed to hurry up and have this conversation. “About what the hag said a couple days ago. About seeing a therapist or some shit. Maybe I should.”

Masaru stared at him in surprise for a few moments before a smile bloomed on his face. “I’m glad to hear that son, is it because of the incident or?” He asked, purposely leaving it open to coax an answer out of the teen.

Bakugou rolled his eyes, leave it to the old man to know it was about more than just one thing. He sighed angrily. Getting this out was going to be like pulling teeth but he knew he needed to. “I’m a shitty person, and I don’t like that.”

His father gave him a concerned look. “You’re not a bad person Katsuki, sure you’re abrasive and maybe don’t have the best handle of your emotions, but that doesn’t make you bad.”

He shook his head. “It does, but I want to  _ not be _ . I-I’m tired of  _ feeling like this _ , of not being able to understand myself and just getting angry because of it. Of just, getting angry at everything when sometimes that’s not even what I really feel but it’s like the only thing I know how to fucking express for some reason. I just, it’s like my quirk.” He quickly decided. “I need to practice and learn how to use my quirk so I don’t hurt other people, so I can be the best fucking hero there is. Well that means the same thing for my stupid emotions too. I need to practice and learn how to fucking handle them because what kind of shitty hero doesn’t know how to control their emotions? What kind of shitty hero can’t control their anger? If I want to be the fucking best, I guess.” He grit it out, knowing he had to say it outloud. He wasn’t a coward, he refused for once in his life to let his stupid pride get in the way of him getting  _ help _ . “I’ll need help along the way too. Like a fucking therapist or whatever so I can learn how to handle myself. That  _ doesn’t  _ make me weak.”

The other felt a swell of pride in his chest as he watched the other talk, feeling so proud of the progress his son was making on his own. Knowing the strength it took him to just for a moment push past his pride and anger, to come to him about this. So softly, he pulled the boy to his, giving him a hug. “I’m proud of you Katsuki.” He said, rubbing the other’s shoulder comfortingly. Masaru knew how his son refused to cry, but that didn’t mean he didn’t notice the slight shaking of his shoulders, so out of respect he didn’t look down. He simply looked forward as he comforted the boy. “I know you had to have been through something terrifying to make this decision, and I’m you are. You’re taking an opportunity to better yourself and that means everything. You’re on the right track to becoming an amazing hero, I know you are.”

If Katsuki sniffled a bit that was absolutely no one’s fucking but his thank you very much. “I’m gonna fuckin kick therapy’s ass.”

Masaru laughed a bit at that. “I know you will son. Do you want me to talk to your mother about it or will you.”

He scowled a bit, “You can talk to the hag about it. We’ll probably just end up getting into an argument or some shit.”

Nodding he sighed a bit, “I wish you wouldn’t call your mother that.”

Bakugou gave his father a look. “Hah?! I’m going to therapy old man not getting a new personality.”

At this Masaru just full on laughed, touching moment officially over. “You’re right son, my mistake.” He said as he pulled his arm from around the other. “I’ll talk to your mother tonight and we’ll start looking for a therapist.”

“Tch, better not be some shitty mushy one.”

“It won’t, now don’t you have work to get to?”

Katsuki rolled his eyes as he got up from the couch. “Yeah yeah.” He grouched, a smile tugging softly at his lips. They were small steps, but he knew they were the right ones towards getting better.

Across the other side of town Izuku hummed happily as he stepped inside, a surprising sight for his mother to see him so cheery but a welcome one all the same. It had been a long while since she’d seen a smile like this on her son’s face and she only hoped it would become a new constant. She had worried over him a lot the past few years and seeing him like this again filled her with a motherly warmth she hadn’t even knew wasn’t there anymore.

“Did something nice happen at school today?”

Izuku beamed at her question. “Kacchan had lunch with me today!” He exclaimed, happily placing his empty bento on the counter. “He apologized actually, for a lot of things. He said he wants to make it up to me and try and be my friend again.” His smile softened at this and Inko felt her heart leap with joy at the sight.

She knew that things had gotten tense between the two over the last few years so knowing that Katsuki was at least partially responsible for helping her boy feel better, it made her happy in a way she didn’t think she could put into words. “That’s fantastic Izuku! Do you want me to make a special bento for you two tomorrow? I can make a spicy roll for Katsuki.”

The other nodded profusely. “That would be perfect!” He then hesitated for a moment. “But uh, my lunch might have to be a bit different.”

“Oh? Why is that?”

He laughed a bit awkwardly. “Well, I actually met this personal trainer that wants to help me prepare for the UA entrance exams and so I have to start changing my diet and stuff. He’s setting me up a workout schedule and everything!”

Inko frowned a bit, “Hmm alright, but I’d like to meet this personal trainer. I can’t have my ‘zuku hanging out with just anybody.” She teased as she pinched his cheek.

This pulled even more laughter from the green haired teen. Happy that that had been squared away he left for his room, quickly texting All Might about his mom wanting to meet him and working out their new schedule.

If the boy was confused about why his mentor wanted to have him go to the beach of all things at 5 am he decided not to question it.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I hope you liked it!! So basically I just wanted to ask if the next chapter should be Izuku's first training session with All Might and Toshi meeting Izu's mom and stuff like that or if you want Katsuki's first therapy session? Both are going to be written but I'm not too sure which one I should start with first haha. So!! Please give me your opinion to help me make a decision!!


	4. Therapy's Alright I guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite explodey boy goes to therapy and it's not half bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo!! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I ased it a little bit off of my first time going to therapy and my own experience with that.

Bakugou scowled as he sat in the waiting room, shaking his leg as he waited for the therapist, whoever the fuck it was supposed to be. All his mom had told him before dropping him off was that they’d call his name when they were ready.

He had to admit, he was a bit thankful that she chose to just drop him off, understanding that he needed to do this by himself. Yes he was asking for help, but he still needed space dammit. 

Still though he had no idea what to expect and it made him antsy, the last time he’d seen a doctor like this was just so he could finally start testosterone and that was just a couple questions and a blood test. This was most definitely  _ more _ than that. I mean what, was he just supposed to walk in there and immediately tell some fuckin doctor all his deepest regrets and shit? Just immediately talk about everything that bothers him? Who the fuck can just do that?

Suddenly his train of thought was interrupted as he heard his name being called. He looked up, scowl still permanently on his face and gave pause as he looked at the person who called his name. He wouldn’t say it out loud but he was definitely a little surprised at their appearance. You wouldn’t exactly expect a therapist to have as many facial piercings as they did, their glasses sitting low on their face, accenting a bridge piercing, followed by both a septum and a labret. 

Without realizing it a smirk grew on Katsuki’s face as he got up to follow the therapist, maybe this wouldn’t be too shitty if they looked that cool. He grunted his own greeting in response as he followed them through the hall until they finally came to a door and opened it. This therapist was full of surprises for the teen though as he paused at the door while the other went and took a seat. He was a bit taken aback at the  _ greenery _ that filled the room. Plants seemingly coming from every crevice of the office, a large window was also towards the back letting in a generous amount of sunlight into the room.

“The fuck is up with all the flowers and shit?” He asked as he finally stepped inside, the door closing by itself behind him. He took a seat on the chaise across from the therapist.

They shrugged. “I like plants, plus it’s my quirk.” 

He arched a brow? “Fuck kinda quirk you have for all these plants to be here?”

“Plant manipulation and that kinda stuff. Now I believe some introductions are due.” They began, looking down at their clipboard. “To start off you can just call me Flowers, it’s my last name. Don’t really like bothering with the doctor shit and you seem like someone who’s not all that interested in formalities anyways. Now I may know your name but I would like for you to introduce yourself. Name, interests, pronouns, all that kinda good stuff!” They held out their hand for the other to shake.

Katsuki stared at it for a bit and looked back up at the other, really examining his therapist. They were definitely nothing like he expected, long locs tied back into a messy bun. He could see how their hair went from black to an almost toxic green towards the tips of their hair. He even saw a tattoo peeking out from under their black turtleneck, an honestly incredibly cool contrast against their brown skin. Finally he stretched his hand out to shake theirs. 

“Tch, name’s Katsuki Bakugou but I guess you can call me Katsuki since you’re my therapist and shit. My pronouns are he/him. I have a quirk that lets me explode shit and I like cooking and hiking.”

Dr. Flowers smiled as they shook his hand. “Cool, I’ll have to ask you a bit more about your quirk later. So like I said earlier, you can call me Flowers but my first name is actually Moss.” They said, scratching their cheek shyly.

The other gaped at that. “Hah?! The fuck kinda name is  _ Moss Flowers _ ?”

His therapist pouted, “It’s my name  _ thank you very much _ . Now before you interrupted me, my pronouns are they/them, and I enjoy gardening.”

“Never would have guessed.”

They squinted. “You’re a snarky little thing aren’t you?”

Bakugou smirked. “It’s part of my boyish charm.”

Moss huffed a bit of laughter at that. “Right, anyways, now that introductions are out of the way let’s get to the reason you’re here. Now first I need to know.  _ Why do you think you’re here? _ ”

A silence settled over the two as Bakugou thought over what to say, finally he settled with just getting to the point. “I’m an asshole and I don’t know how to handle my emotions. It’s fucking annoying and it made me hurt someone that I shouldn’t have.”

They nodded as they began writing things down on their clipboard. “You’re father I believe also mentioned something about a villain attack?” 

He tensed a bit at that. He knew he’d have to talk about that eventually, but now was arguably the worst time. Tensely he looked out of the window. “Yeah it happened about two weeks ago.”

Taking his body language into account Moss changed subjects again. “Well I think we should start things out easy then. What do you think therapy is for? What do you expect to get from this?”

The teen was quick to answer this time. “Figuring out all my emotions and shit. Not being so quick to being angry and taking all my fucking anger out on other people. Therapy is to-” He grit the word out, still feeling unreasonably angry at just the mention of the word applying to himself. “ _ Help _ you understand yourself more or some shit like that.”

Nodding, Moss agreed. “Yes, part of therapy is to help you understand yourself. It’s also a place for you to build your own coping mechanisms and ways you can better handle yourself. It’s also not just for deep subjects, we can talk about superficial things too. If one week you come in and just want to complain about any random thing that’s fine too. It’s a good way for you to learn how to communicate.” They shifted in their seat a bit, crossing their legs. “Now earlier, you said something about figuring out your emotions. What do you think is wrong with your emotions now?”

Katsuki frowned as he tried to get the words right. He felt that same thing again, his confusion and anxiety quickly being overcome by anger because he couldn’t  _ understand _ . It was like things just closed in and all that was left was that same explosive feeling. That made him just want to yell and he hated it he hated it so much because why couldn’t he just feel like a normal fucking human being why did he have to-

His thoughts were suddenly cut off as he felt a pair of hands touch his. He startled suddenly, feeling the subtle sting of his hands popping tiny explosions in shock, looking up at Dr. Flowers as the other gently smiled at him, hands still holding his. “It’s okay.” They said.

He wanted to snatch his hands away, to scoff and yell at the other about how he didn’t need their comfort, their  _ help _ .

Before he could do anything Moss had already let his hands go. He missed their warmth a bit. “Take a deep breath for me.”

Without thinking he complied, taking a slow breath.

“Good, now just give me a moment.” The other then moved from in front of him and grabbed a potted plant from one of the various spots they sat around the office and placed it into his hands. 

“Fuck is this for?”

They shrugged. “You seemed overwhelmed, so I handed you one of my plants. I didn’t mean to upset you with my question so I’m sorry if I did, but I think this gives us a good starting point.”

Katsuki just stared at confusion at the plant. “What the fuck could that disaster of a reaction possibly have told you?”

“You’re extremely emotionally constipated and you seem to feel overwhelmed by your emotions easily right? It’s like even when you try to look at them something else overtakes it. You’re not too sure how to process them and you panic as a result of that.”

He gave them a scrutinizing look. “Yeah, what the fuck does this plant have to do with that?”

Moss shrugged. “Oh I just handed that off to you as a distraction. You should smell it though! It’s one of my favorite mint breeds.”

“Not gonna smell a fuckin plant.” He grumbled as he leant forward and did  _ exactly that _ . He was not going to admit that the plant did actually smell pretty nice. Rolling his eyes he sat the potted plant down on the ground next to him. “So what the fuck am I supposed to do if I can’t even fucking talk about my shitty emotions without getting angry?” He asked, pointedly ignoring the smug smile on his therapist’s face.

The other thought for a moment. “Well how about we start with this, you may not be able to say them  _ verbally _ but we can always try writing them.” Moss then reached behind the sheet they were writing on and pulled out another piece of paper and got a pen from their pocket and handed it to Katsuki. “Even if it’s just a few words, without thinking about it too hard, try and tell me what you think is wrong with your emotions.”

He gave them a skeptical look before sighing in relentment. Taking note from earlier Bakugou took a deep breath before putting pen to paper. Without a second thought about what he was writing he began to describe what it was like, the way anger seemed to choke everything, a constant behind all of his emotions. How in turn it was like he got angrier, mad at himself for seemingly being unable to feel any other emotions besides that hot anger that seemed to ruin everything else. Finally after a few moments he handed the paper to his therapist.

It was silent for a few moments as Moss read over his words, seemingly nodding to themself as they processed what he said. “Well for starters, I’m glad the writing method seems to work. Secondly, I think what seems to happen is that you’re trapping yourself into a loop with your emotions.”

He gave them a look. “What the fuck does that mean.”

“Well, you said how anger is like an undercurrent of all your emotions, and then that in turn makes you angrier because you start to get angry at yourself for feeling that anger. It’s like you're getting yourself stuck into a cycle of anger. I think there are two important things for you to think about here Katsuki.” They leaned forward in their seat. “Firstly, you should know that as people we all have a base emotion that drives us. At the center, it’s the main emotion we feel and it’s what powers most of, if not all of our other emotions. For you that just so happens to be anger. Honestly, there’s nothing wrong with that. I’ll even let you in on a little secret.”

He scowled. “Oh yeah and what’s that?”

They moved their hand in a come hither motion. “You gotta lean in so I can tell you.”

Katsuki stared at them for a long time, Moss’s smile did not relent though and finally he sighed and leaned forward. 

“Anger is my base emotion too.”

The other scoffed. “No fuckin way.” He said. “You’re all nice and shit and you’re a fucking  _ therapist _ .”

“It’s true!” Moss said. “I used to have a lot of anger issues, it’s part of why I decided to become a therapist. It took me a long time, but I learned to deal with my anger and understand that it’s just a part of me. That’s what I want you to start thinking about Katsuki, your anger and how there’s not truly anything wrong with it, just about how you handle it.” They glanced down at their watch, seeing how they only had another five minutes left with the teen. “We’re gonna have to wrap up soon so there’s some things I want you to think about. I want you to start looking at your anger and how it follows your other emotions, and think about what you should do with that anger. When you feel it start to overwhelm you I want you to just take a few deep breaths and try and let it settle.”

He tsked. “Tch, anything else?”

Moss thoughts for a few moments. “Hmm. I want you to get a journal and carry it around with you everywhere, and I want you to start working on writing your emotions. You can’t verbalize them yet very well and that’s going to be a big hurdle to overcome, but journaling them will be a big help. It’ll even help keep you organized for our next session.” They beamed at him. 

With that Moss began leading him out to the front, happy with how their first session went. It was only as they were walking back to their office that they remember. “Oh!” they said, quickly grabbing the blond teen’s attention before he’d left the building. “I almost forgot to give you my contact information.” Quickly they pulled a business card out of their pocket and handed it to Katsuki. “This has my personal number on it so anytime you need to schedule a sudden visit or you just need to text me for advice you can reach that number. See you next time kid!” They beamed and ruffled Katsuki’s hair.

Before the other could blow up at them for being such a scatterbrain and having the  _ audacity _ to touch his hair they were gone though, disappearing back into their office. Rolling his eyes Bakugou finally left the building, feeling surprisingly lighter than he expected. He smirked to himself.  _ He was totally gonna kick therapy’s ass. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! I hope you liked it! Next up will be Deku's first training session and then we'll be picking up the pace to get to the UA exams! As alwasy please leave a kudos and a comment telling me what you think and all that good stuff, the comments keep me going!


	5. Our Young Hero Begins His Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deku and Yagi talk and his training begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly a bit of ashirt chapter, I promise I'll have a long one after this one and with a bit of a time skip!

Deku shot up at the sound of his alarm. Groaning he turned to look out the window and saw that the sun hadn’t even started  _ rising  _ yet.

After a few moments of just sitting there letting his alarm ring he just sighed and got up. Groggily he started moving around to get ready, putting on a pair of sweats and a tank top and packing his bag. Simply taking his phone, his latest journal number 18, and a bottle of water.

Finally much more awake he left, making sure to leave a good morning note to his mother telling her where he was. In no time the jitters started to build up under his skin as he boarded the train.  _ Holy fuck he was gonna train with All Might his number one hero. His literal dream was about to come true holy shit. _

Of course this lead the teen down a spiral though as he tried to think about what possible training the hero would have him do. Would it be some special type of training passed down from successors? Something All Might himself came up with? Oh god what if he had him lift weights or somethi-

Lost in his own muttering Izuku failed to notice the concerned stares sent his way or the way people slowly inched away from him. It wasn’t the first time it happened and it definitely wasn’t going to be the last.

The teen jolted at the voice of the intercom announcing his stop. Quickly he got off the train and made his way over to what was probably the dirtiest beach he’d ever seen. He paused for a moment as he double checked the sign to make sure it was correct. “I mean that definitely says Dogoba beach.” He said to himself. 

Hesitantly he walked past the sign and looked around, hoping to find his mentor. Thankfully he spotted the older man not too far off, close to the shore. 

“Yagi sense!” he exclaimed as he got closer.

The other turned towards him, a bright smile on his face. “Young Midoriya you’re right on time!” 

He smiled back. “Yeah it wasn’t too hard to get here! But um, why are we at a dirty beach?”

Like it was the most obvious answer in the world Yagi responded. “Well you’re going to clean it of course.” Trying not to laugh at the bewildered look his young student was giving him he continued. “I remember years ago when this beach was clean, then people started dumping their garbage here and the city didn’t do much about it. So, you’re going to clean it as part of your training. It will be great work for you to do as a hero in training and will help show your progress. As you get stronger and stronger you’ll be able to move the heavier pieces of trash. Of course that’s not all we’re going to do though.” Seemingly out of nowhere he pulled out a notebook of his own.

Izuku grinned at this, taking his notebook out of his backpack so he could be sure to keep up with the man.

Yagi laughed a bit, “It’s nice to see that you’ve come prepared my boy.” He then flipped to the most recent page in the book. “So starting with your diet you’re definitely going to want to increase your caloric intake and  _ especially _ protein to start building more muscle mass and keep up your energy, it won’t be good for you if you’re using more energy than your body has because you’re not eating enough. For now at least you’re going to want to cut junk food out. Now that isn’t to say you can't enjoy something here or there but you definitely want to limit it a lot more than you’re used to. On top of this hydration is also key my boy, up to a gallon a day with the type of intensive workouts you’re going to have to start doing.” He paused for a moment looking at the teen who was writing it all down. “Is this all clear so far?” Deku nodded distractedly, adding his own comments to the margins of Yagi’s notes. “Good, I’ll be sure to give you a list of recommended foods and whatnot later. Now on to physical training, you’re expected to train everyday except for Sunday. If you want we can have tea on Sundays.” He said smiling shyly. 

Izuku almost snapped his pen at that statement, he looked up flustered. “Huh?!”

“Well as your mentor it’s important that we get to know each other and tea on Sundays would be a nice way to do that. I want to know my student.”

Deku didn’t think it was possible to smile any harder than he was at that moment. “Okay yeah, that-that would be awesome actually.”

The other smiled back, “I’m glad. Now back to your training regiment. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays will be cardio based while Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays will be strength based. Of course we’ll make sure to keep things diverse in the type of focus we’ll have with these as well. It’s important that you’re well rounded, can’t have you slack off in any area. And flexibility is awfully important since it’s not likely you’ll end up taking anything close to my original form.”

Izuku didn’t say it out loud but he was a bit relieved at that last bit, something about being that big, that  _ masculine _ made him uncomfortable in a way he didn’t know how to fully describe yet. Instead he simply nodded. “So what are we doing today?”

“Today we’ll just start you off with simple exercises and cardio to start building up your endurance.”

With that Izuku’s training began, it would be like hell at first. The admittedly nerdy boy wasn’t very athletic but with time and hellish conditioning he managed to get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it! There's also hints in there for a future tag that will be added too :3 Anyways! Please leave a kudos and a comment as usual! Those are my favorite things!


	6. How Time Flies By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little timeskip before Bakugou meets Deku's trainer

Three months seemed to pass in the blink of an eye and there was a lot of growth all around that neither teen seemed to miss about the other.

Deku certainly noticed the way Katsuki seemed to start fizzling out more and more, well around him at least. The blond was still obnoxious and explosive but is became just a _tad_ bit less so, especially when he spoke to him. He also noticed the notebook the other carried around with himself all the time, something he’d sometimes pause to write in right before he seemed like he was going to blow a fuse.

The green haired teen knew that Kacchan was being serious about being his friend again, about really _trying_ , but it was a whole other thing to see it in action. There was one instance just a few weeks after they’d started talking again where the boys that used to hang off of the explosive blond tried to harass him. Saying some old garbage about him being quirkless. Before he could even do or say anything the boy in question showed up.

“Oi!” Katsuki called, placing a smoking hand on the two teens shoulders that crowded Izuku, a cruel smile on his face. “Any particular reason you’re crowding around the nerd?”

The two froze, nasty smirks on their face immediately falling off, quickly trying to scramble for excuses, “W-we were just trying to teach Deku here a lesson.” The one with red wings said.

“Yeah!” the other piped in. “He’s still going on about that hero nonsense!”

Bakugou’s grip on the two tightened, finding a sadistic glee out of wince the two let out at the mixture of heat and pressure on their shoulder, a very real threat of what he could do. He knows Moss said he should really try and lighten up on the physical threats but this didn’t count right? He was rightfully helping out his nerd and honestly his anger wasn’t _consuming_ him. It was like a nice simmer. “That’s Midoriya to you fuckin _extras._ ” He snarled. Katsuki leaned forward, poising himself between the two, taking a cursory glance at Izuku and seeing that he was okay he brought his attention back to his two ex-lackeys. Honestly he felt disgusted with himself for even letting the two associate with him, they seemed more like an ugly stroke at his ego now that he’d finally taken a few steps off his high horse. _Pathetic._ ‘ _I’m gonna have to talk to Moss about this._ ’ He bitterly thought, noting to write about this after he was done. “Lucky for you two I’m in a good fucking mood so here’s what’s gonna happen. You leave the nerd alone, and I won’t blow your pathetic heads off.” More smoke came from his palms, he _knew_ his grip was hurting the two at this point. “If I ever see you two bothering him again _you’re gonna regret it._ Are we clear?” He asked, looking between the other two teens.

They both gave a hurried and terrified nod, not understanding what happened to the brute they used to follow around but quickly wanting to get away.

Finally, he released them and patted them on the back condescendingly. “Good. _Now get lost._ ”

In a flash the two were gone, leaving behind a bored Bakugou and astonished Midoriya. 

Not taking much notice of the green haired boy Katsuki pulled a pen and his little black notebook from his back pocket, making note of this new little realization to talk about with his therapist. Looking up again he saw Deku beaming at him. He felt his cheeks warm but pointedly ignored it, choosing to scowl, completely contrasting the gentle dusting of red on his cheeks.

“Fuck are you looking at nerd?”

“You helped me.” He said simply.

He rolled his eyes. “Course I fuckin helped you, told you I was gonna make it up to you didn’t I? What, you think I was lying or something?! Hah?!” Bakugou yelled, slinging an arm around Deku’s shoulder and ruffling the boy’s hair. 

Izuku laughed. “No, no of course not!” He yelled, loving the warm feeling in his chest from the familiar action from the other he hadn’t felt in so long.

Bakugou huffed, finally releasing the other from his hold. “Good, now come on let’s eat lunch nerd.” Without even thinking he grabbed the other’s wrist and dragged him off to the roof like usual. If he looked back, he would have seen the warm smile the other was giving him, full of an adoration the green haired boy hadn’t let himself feel in a long, long time. 

So it was safe to say, lots of progress was being made on Katsuki’s end and Deku wasn’t blind to any of it. Of course the blond was _just_ observant of Izuku and wasn’t remiss to the ways he was changing either. Over the past few months he’d seen how much the boy was bulking up, if he was being honest he was having a bit of a crisis over it but he’d tell Moss about his gay panic later. Right now he was still getting hung up over how Izuku seemed to be beginning to fill out his uniform in just a matter of a few months. He was fully aware that the other still intended to be a hero and after his attempt to save him, Katsuki no longer felt angry about his endeavor to do so ( _ha, Endeavor_ ). More than anything he was getting _curious_ about where he was even going for training because it seemed pretty legit with how much he was already improving, so one day he finally asked him about it.

“Hey shit nerd, what’s got you bulking up all of a sudden?”

Deku semeed to choke on air as he paused in his writing, not executing the question at all from Kacchan. He scrambled for an answer, trying to figure out how much of the truth to tell the other, “Uhm well uh, I-I found a personal trainer!”

It was silent for a moment as Bakugou gave him a scrutinizing look. “Well that wasn’t suspicious as fuck.” He snarked. “When did you meet this personal trainer or whatever?”

He hesitated. “Uh, sometime after the slime incident actually.” He said, shyly scratching his cheek. “He’d seen what happened and said I had potential or something like that and decided to start training me.”

Katsuki stared at Deku for a long while, taking in the other’s words. He could tell Deku was leaving something out but he couldn’t figure out what. He knew he’d get to the bottom of it though. “Let me train with you then.” He said bluntly.

“What?!” Deku panicked.

He rolled his eyes. “I said let me fuckin train with you nerd. I wanna meet this personal trainer or whatever, and if you’re insistent on being a hero why not have me train with you. Might as well spar with someone that’s got a fuckin quirk cause as much weight lifting is gonna help you build muscle it’s not gonna do shit to prepare you for actually fighting with someone. Plus I mean, if you still wanna be you know. A w-” He broke off, mumbling the last few words.

Izuku felt a smile grow on his face as Katsuki spoke. He knew _exactly_ what the other was implying but he wanted to hear him say it. “A what Kacchan?” He said, teasing the other, “I couldn’t hear that last part?”

Bakugou ground his teeth. Leave it to fucking _Deku_ to wear down his defenses down in the span of a few months and have the fuckin balls to tease him. Moss better be fuckin _proud_ with the kind of progress he’s made. 

_They absolutely are._

The teen let out a heavy sigh, “ I said we could be that shitty little wonder duo we used to talk about as kids nerd. I’m still gonna be number 1 hero though!”

Deku gave him this _look_ and dammit Katsuki needed to know where he suddenly got all this confidence because it was going to be the death of him. “Sure you are Kacchan. And let me just ask my trainer! I’m sure he’ll say yes though!”

He then took out his phone, shooting a quick text to Yagi. The man got back to him surprisingly fast though, just a few seconds later giving him the okay. He had been hoping to find someone for the teen to spar with as part of his training and this worked out perfectly.

“He said yes! So are you gonna come with me today?”

The blond shook his head. “I have an appointment on Tuesdays and Saturdays.”

Deku tilted his head to the side in question. “What do you do on those days? I know Kacchan started doing his own shots last year so you don’t need to go to the clinic anymore.”

Katsuki hesitated, should he tell his friend about his recent endeavor to not be a piece of shit? If anything Deku would be someone who deserved to know the most. After a few moments he finally decided. 

“I started seeing a therapist nerd, I go every Tuesday and sometimes on a Saturday if I feel like it. After well, _everything_ I figured it would be a good idea to try and get my shit handled. They’re actually pretty fuckin cool. I even text them sometimes about random shit.”

The air felt still as Bakugou looked off to the side, refusing to look at Deku. Then of course in Deku fashion the boy just fucking tackled him into a hug.

“That’s amazing Kacchan! I’m glad you’re getting that kind of support!”

Bakugou groaned as he halfheartedly tried to push the other off, secretly enjoying the hold. “Gross get off me you fuckin nerd!”

Deku only smiled and cheekily held him tighter. Accepting that he wasn’t gonna be able to get out anytime soon Katsuki sighed and relaxed in his hold.

“So will you come with me to training tomorrow Kacchan.”

“Yeah whatever I’ll bring my shit and go with you for training tomorrow. This guy better not suck or something.”

Deku nodded his head vigorously. “He doesn’t! And he’s really great I promise!”

“Fine, now let me go so I can eat nerd.”

He pouted, “But I like holding Kacchan.”

‘ _Fucking shit this boy is gonna be the fucking death of me what the fuck oh my fuckin-_ ’ “Deku that is so fucking gay oh my god, at least let me use my arms to eat.”

Finally the boy relented, laughing as he released the other so he could eat but still leaning against him.

Bakugou definitely had to tell Moss about this but he had a feeling all his therapist would do is laugh at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I'm back at college so updates might be a little slow. Also Katsuki and Izuku like Know their feelings are kinda there but they're not ready to touch that yet while they rebuild their friendship, also Deku is juts naturally touchy with Bakugou and the other refuses to admit that he likes it lmao


	7. Katsuki's a Gay Disaster But What's New?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki gets grilled by Moss in therapy and then some more by Masaru, it's all quite sweet though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's been a while! Sorry I've been Really Sad and busy witch classes but here ya go! I got some inspo and wrote this! Next chapter will be Deku, Toshi, and Katsuki on the beach! It will Hopefully be funny, I'm not sure how good I am at writing comdedy I mostly write people being in their feels

Moss did in fact laugh at the teen for a good few seconds after their session started. “So let me get this straight,” They said, trying to settle down their laughter. “You’re just now having a gay crisis over your childhood best friend that you used to bully and are now friends with again?”

Katsuki ground his teeth. “ _ Yes. _ ”

“Kid what kind of generic shounen jump life are you living?”

Before he could blow the blond reached for one of the potted plants and took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of rootbeer. After a few moments he opened his eyes again. “Okay yeah it is kind of funny.” He said, definitely taking notice of the proud look in Moss’s eyes at his exercise of patience. “But I have no idea what the fuck to do about it. My  _ feelings _ or whatever.”

The therapist shrugged. “Well what do you  _ think _ you should do about it. In my professional opinion it sounds a little like this crush might go both ways. I mean Izuku has followed you around since forever it sounds like, even when your personality ended up souring for a little while there.”

He frowned as he thought about what Moss said. “I think I’ll wait.”

This answer actually surprised Moss. “Oh and why is that?”

Katsuki leaned back on the couch, root beer plant still in his lap. “Like you said, my personality soured for a bit and I  _ did _ treat him like shit, there’s no getting around that. Yeah he’s forgiven me but I don’t feel like I’ve forgiven myself yet and I want to. I want to build up our friendship more and shit ya know? It’s not like keeping this to myself will fuckin kill me or some shit. Just another emotion I gotta learn to fuckin handle like all the other ones. Can’t just rush into shit like this.”

After his little spiel he looked up at Moss and was genuinely shocked at the soft smile they were giving him. Katsuki couldn’t recognize the flower but baby’s breath was blooming in the therapist’s hair. Without saying a word they got up and plopped down on the couch next to the teen. They pulled him into a side hug as they spoke. “I’m so proud of you kid.  _ Seriously. _ ”

He immediately felt the telltale sting of his eyes watering.

“You came into my office a fiery little emotionally constipated asshole, and look at you. Still an asshole with the mouth of a sailor, but in just a few months you’ve really grown and learned to deal with your emotions in a way that makes me happy. I’m glad I could help you like this kid.”

Bakugou’s voice did  _ not  _ crack when he spoke thank you very much.

“Yeah whatever, I said I would kick therapy’s ass and it’s not like I’m anywhere near done anyways.”

They ruffled his hair and  _ just this once _ he’d allow it. After a few moments they went back to their own chair. “So anything else you wanna talk about or was it just the gay panic today?”

He paused, there was definitely something he wanted to talk about, but he’d never been quite sure on how to broach it. It was a delicate subject to say the least, but then again therapy was  _ exactly _ for broaching that kind if shit. So, with a sigh he finally spoke up.

“I’ve been feeling kind of weird about my mom lately.”

This immediately picked Moss’s interest. They’d never talked much about Katsuki’s mom, certainly about the teen’s dad, but Mitsuki was never mentioned much. Maybe there was concern for that.

Katsuki seemed to hide his face further behind the plant as he tried to think through his words. He didn’t get that overwhelming feeling of anger swallowing him whole as he tried to parse through his words. It was more like  _ guilt  _ maybe, like he had no reason to feel the way he did.

“It’s just, I know she loves me. She makes that clear, but it’s like she’s one of the main people that tries and pushes my buttons ya know? I tell her how I don’t like when she does certain things because they piss me off and she just fuckin ignores it ya know?” 

Moss immediately felt concerned at this. “Are you trying to say she ignores your boundaries Katsuki?”

He hesitated. This was something he never truly touched often. “I mean I guess? It’s not a big deal really, it’s just she’ll push my buttons about something and I’ll snap and then she’ll smack me upside the head but that just makes me angrier and then it just kind of blows up and we start arguing.”

The therapist's eyes widened, the baby’s breath in their hair wilting and being replaced by a crown of thorny ivy. “She hits you?” 

“Not often!” Katsuki tried to backtrack. “Seriously it’s not that big of a fuckin deal, it’s just sometimes I really can be an asshole and she tries to get a handle on me so she’ll smack me upside the head or grab me or something. It’s nothing really.”

Moss took a deep calming breath, feeling how all the plants in the rooms leaned towards them in a comforting way. “Look Katsuki, I understand what you’re trying to say, but no matter the circumstance your mom hitting you and pushing your boundaries is not okay or healthy. Has she always done this?”

He shrugged. “Well I mean yeah, I was always a rowdy kid and after I developed my quirk it kinda got worse since everyone praising me and shit went to my head. She said it was her way of humbling me and shit like that. It’s really not that big of a deal seriously I promise.”

“I understand your need to minimize this Katsuki but I need to express to you right now that that treatment is  _ not okay or healthy _ . I can’t even get into what you mentioned about her trying to keep you humble so we’re gonna save that for our next session. Will I be able to see you on Saturday or we gonna wait for next Tuesday?”

Katsuki sighed, setting the potted plant on the floor next to him. “Maybe Saturday, I’ll have to see how training with Deku goes tomorrow.”

They nodded, “Alright just text me whichever way it goes. Also, please text me or something the next time your mom pushes you or something. I’m seriously concerned about that.”

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah, I’ll keep you updated.”

Moss smiled and ruffled his hair before he left.

Bakugou felt his shoulders droop as he left their office.  _ Now he had another thing to seriously analyze and dissect _ . Why was trying to be a decent person so fucking hard? And why was he probably even more fucked up than he thought?

Before he could think any further on the subject he bumped into another person. “Oh fuck sorr-” He said before looking and wow this fucker looked like he’d never experienced a day of sleep in his fucking life.  _ It wasn’t that bad of a look if he was gonna be honest with himself _ . “-y about that.” He said as they both kind of just  _ stared _ at each other for a moment. 

Just as the purple haired teen was about to say something Moss poked their head out of their room. “Oh Hitoshi!” They exclaimed walking over. “I was wondering where you were, and you’ve met Katsuki too, that's great! I’ve been wanting to introduce you two, but that might have to wait we’re a little behind schedule.”

Not even waiting for a response they started dragging Shinsou away, still a little startled. The sleep deprived teen simply waved at Bakugou before disappearing into the room.

It was at this moment that Katsuki realized that  _ he is a lot gayer than he thought he was _ .

Dazedly he went ahead and started making his way home. He’d text Moss about it another time, apparently they wanted the two to be friends anyways.

Finally as he entered his house Bakugou decided to ask his dad a question because there was no fucking way in hell he’d ask his mother about this and these were all  _ purely _ hypotheticals to settle down his horrible teenage hormone ridden brain. 

“Hey old man.” He said as he finally found his father in the kitchen.

Startled a bit, the brunette turned around, smiling at his son. “Hey Katsuki, how was therapy?”

He grunted. “It was alright. Moss laughed at me, the asshole. I got a question though.”

Making himself comfortable Masaru leaned against the counter, preparing himself for whatever the blond was about to say. “Well go ahead and shoot.”

“ _ Hypothetically, _ could I date two people at once?”

Now Masaru was a very patient and open man. He was always the one Katsuki came to when he needed advice or to get something off of his chest. That’s simply how it was, he was the first one his son had come out to as trans, he was the first one he told he was gay, and he was the one he went to when he realized he needed help. He’d seen the wonders that therapy was doing for Katsuki and he promised himself that no matter what he’d continue to be that open person his boy needed as he continued to find himself even more than before thanks to therapy. It’s because of this that Masaru has  _ really _ learned to go with the flow of things. Yet, nothing really prepared him for a conversation like this that honestly already had him feeling a little out of his depths. But he was going to try his  _ best _ dammit.

“Uhm, well son, don’t you think it’s a little early to start thinking about dating I mean I know you and Izuku are getting along aga-”

Katsuki felt himself blushing to his roots. “I SAID THIS WAS A HYPOTHETICAL OLD MAN NOTHING’S HAPPENED YET!”

His father felt himself almost laugh at the fact that the angry blond hadn’t outright denied his definite feelings for Izuku. “Well, if we’re talking about a  _ hypothetical _ yes you could date two people at once. It would certainly require a lot of communication though from all parties, but it’s not impossible. Most importantly son, it’s not  _ wrong _ if you feel that way. Some people just so happen to have more love to spread around than others.”

Still blushing, silently the boy nodded. “Good, and just, continuing on a bit  _ hypothetically _ you don’t have to worry about me bringing anyone home until I start UA.” He said looking off shyly to the side. “And  _ hypothetically _ I’m still sorting out all my feelings shit so relationships are definitely on hold until I get better.”

This brought a smile to the man’s face. “Well, I’m glad, hypothetically speaking of course, that you’ve learned to be so mature about your emotions. You’ve grown a lot over the past few months son. I’m really proud of you.”

Bakugou scoffed, he was not going to tear up for the second time that day because another adult figure he looks up to sees his growth dammit! “Thanks dad.”

Unable to resist himself due to the fact that Katsuki had called him  _ dad _ Masaru pulled the other into a hug. The man sniffled dramatically. “You’re even calling me dad again.”

Katsuki rolled his eyes and groaned, pretending as though he wasn't enjoying the hug. “Become a little bit less of a menace and now everyone thinks they can hug me like a teddy bear or something. First Deku, then Moss, and now you.”

Masaru simply gave his son one more tight squeeze before letting him go, their little moment now over. “So anything else I should know about then before you start helping me make dinner?”

“Yeah Deku invited me to train with him tomorrow, wants me to meet his mentor or some shit.”

He raised a brow as he walked over to the fridge to take ingredients out for dinner. “I didn’t know Izuku had gotten a trainor.”

Bakugou shrugged as he began to take out some kitchen utensils. “Apparently some trainor saw ihm during the sludge incident and decided to take him under his wing. Been doing pretty good too by the looks of it, nerd’s really bulked up over the past couple months.”

The teen didn’t miss the teasing tone of his father’s voice as he spoke. “Oh that’s something you’ve noticed huh?”

“Old man I will throw away all of your left shoes and your right socks.” He threatened as he stared Masaru down.

Knowing  _ fully well _ that he would go through with such a threat he quickly let it go. “Well it’s good to know he’s making such obvious progress. What time do you think you’ll be back tomorrow? If it’s late I can just set aside a plate for you.”

“No idea, might be late though because Deku wants me to start sparring with him which does take a while.”

Masaru nodded in understanding. “Make sure to take your first aid kit with you then, also I forget have you already done your shot this week? Are we low on anything?”

Smiling softly at his dad’s forgetfulness he answered. “Nah, shot day is Friday, I am running a bit low on needles though. I think I have enough until my next refill though.”

“And uh, when is that exactly?”

“In about two weeks, keep up old man.”

He laughed. “I can’t help it, so many dates to keep up with, especially with that show your mother and I have coming up. Preparations are a nightmare!”

Not replying, Katsuki simply shook his head fondly as silence began to settle over the kitchen, only the sound of chopping vegetables and Masaru continuing on about his day.

It was nice, and Bakugou was happy in a way he didn’t know how to put into words at the fact that he was able to get to a place like this. In a way, it makes him more appreciative of Deku pulling him out of that sludge villain. In more ways than one, that green haired idiot really saved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo!! Hope you liked it! Also, sorry this all seems so Katsuki centric,,,,I just Really love him and I'll start working Nagisa and the Karma and others into the story i swear, I'm just trying to set the ground work ya know? Anyways leave a kudos and a comment! I love hearing what you guys think about my writing! Good ir bad! I could always use ciriticism too to work on my writing and make it more enjoyable for you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> So did you like it?? Please leave a kudos and a comment telling me what you think! I love comments and i want to see what you guys have to say about it! I always love comments and criticisms!


End file.
